


Heavenly Sucks

by SleepWhatsThat



Category: Eddsworld
Genre: I rlly like this au ok, M/M, Matt gives Edd the good blow, biblical au again, blowjob, but he has no idea what he’s doing, they don’t fuck here but maybe the next fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:54:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22315888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepWhatsThat/pseuds/SleepWhatsThat
Summary: Edd getting caught red-handed jerking off to angel porn was actually a good thing.He’s gonna get laid later hopefully :D
Relationships: Edd/Matt
Comments: 7
Kudos: 38





	Heavenly Sucks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dditjmej](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=dditjmej).



> (-btw I have an Insta: @sleepwhatsthat69
> 
> you can scream at me there and request stuff too :D)
> 
> wow two fics in two days? I’ll be dead for two years after this
> 
> no I’m not obsessed with Biblical AU you are
> 
> saintly AU by @dditjmej on Tumblr, you know the drill, go follow them they draw great porn

“So what I do sometimes is jerk off to my own art. If you can manage to get off on your own work, then other people can too.”

Edd paused the YouTube video, and his already red face flushed even brighter. Okay, yes, he drew NSFW art, and wanted to know if it was valid to be posted, so he searched up “how to know if your art is not shit” on YouTube.

And he ended up with that advice.

Edd tried to block out how wrong this was, and with that piece of advice in his mind, he wrapped a hand around his already throbbing cock and started slowly stroking it.

Was it wrong to jerk off to a drawing of an angel riding a vibrator? Edd cracked an eye open, and was very ashamed to say that he moaned a little at the digital drawing he did of Matt... well, riding a vibrator.

And yes, it was coloured and all, and Edd had burned red when he worked on certain details, like the texture of the lube, and the pre leaking out of Matt’s cock.

“God, I’m going to Hell,” Edd mumbled, but it didn’t stop his hand from speeding up as his eyes traveled up to focus on Matt’s expression.

He had spent much more time on that part than any other part, surprisingly. He wanted to get it right- the way he imagined Matt would look under him, the colour of his adorable pink tongue, and those blue eyes that made Edd tremble.

Well, trembling because he could rarely look at Matt in the eyes without that stupid bright halo on his head almost blinding him.

Edd was having the time of his life when he was interrupted by a blinding bright light right next to his chair. He had no time to tuck Edd Junior back into his jeans, neither did he have time to close down the tab of the very lewd drawing he was jerking off to, so he just froze and watched as Matt appeared.

“Hello Edd!” Matt greeted brightly, and stopped dead when he saw Edd with his hand down his pants. “Oh? Did I come at an inconvenient time?” Matt said, blinking.

Edd couldn’t even managed a syllable, he was so embarrassed. When Edd didn’t make any movement or say anything, Matt stepped to his side and bent down a little to peer at his computer screen, curious.

A light pink dusted across his face and he mumbled a soft “Oh my” at the image, feeling... well, flattered that Edd drew him so... um, detailed.

“Not a word,” Edd finally managed, struggling to tug his boxers over his shameful boner, refusing to look at Matt, both because he was embarrassed to all Hell and because he physically couldn’t, with the halo being so close to him.

He was about to zip up his jeans, button them and then throw himself into a deep pit, when Matt spun his chair to face him.

Edd felt his vocals drying up as he watched Matt kneel down, and the halo and wings fading away, making him look like any other normal (hot) human. Matt looked adorably confused as he poked at the zipper, and then ended up snapping his fingers and teleporting Edd’s lower garments away.

With the clothing gone, Matt reached a hand out to wrap around Edd’s cock, which was flushed an angry red from his previous jerk-off session, and gave it an experimental pump, eyes widening in interest when pre leaked out.

“So... do I just put it in my mouth?” Matt asked, using his other hand’s finger to gently press the tip, spreading the pre around the head.

The first thought in Edd’s mind was “BRO WHAT THE FUCK. WHAT THE FUCK”, the second was “am I gonna get laid by an angel? holy shit cool” and the third was “this bastard could hide away his wings and halo and he didn’t do it until now”, but even with all those thoughts swirling around in his head, he still managed to get out a coherent answer.

“Uh- yeah, just don’t bite it off or anything.”

Matt nodded, and leaned forward, and then his plump lips parted, and his tongue darted out to give the head a slow lick. Edd bit down on his bottom lip to suppress his moan, his hands gripping the armrests of his chair. Holy shit this was actually happening and Matt was really hot and his hair looked so soft from this angle and oh my God those lips-

Matt lowered his head down a little, taking Edd’s cockhead into his mouth, and sucking gently, closing his eyes. He looked like the poster boy for holiness and pureness, minus the dick of course.

A few sucks later Matt lowered his head a little more, wanting to see how far he could take Edd. He stopped about a quarter way, his blue eyes opening as he watched Edd’s expression as he gave his cock a few light squeezes around the base.

Edd looked blissed out; his whole body was tense, his knuckles white, and his mouth hung open in a pant. He’d never received head before, and had to restrain himself from bucking into that warm, wet heat that was Matt’s mouth.

A hand was taken off the armrest to tangle itself into Matt’s blonde locks, tugging his head down further. Matt let out a small noise as he ignored his gag reflex the best he could to take Edd’s dick down to halfway. 

“Fuck, Matt,” Edd muttered, tightening his hold on Matt’s hair, enticing a small muffled moan from him, which in turn made Edd groan from the delicious vibrations. “Hold on- try using your, uh, teeth a little. Don’t bite, just the scrap- mmh...”

Matt scraped his teeth over Edd’s shaft slowly, and when he reached the top switched to using his lips to give the head a wet kiss.

Matt moved the hand that was giving Edd’s base pleasing squeezes to the head, palming over it and watching as the liquids dripped down. “I can see why mortals do this,” he said, like he just discovered an interesting bug.

Edd wasn’t even listening, his eyes were focused on how pretty those lips looked bruised red. “Can I fuck your mouth?” Edd suddenly asked, interrupting Matt.

“-bet you guys do this every- what?” Matt said, his brows arching down. “Fuck my mouth?”

Edd didn’t wait for confirmation, and tugged Matt down harshly, bucking upwards himself into that amazing mouth. Matt’s eyes immediately spilled tears, and he let out noises of protest, but even so...

He didn’t make any movement to resist.

Edd fucked Matt’s throat raw, his own thighs trembling from the feeling. If mouth sex felt this good, what would actual sex feel like?

He wasn’t offered any time to ponder because he came seconds later; he was already too edged. Edd dropped his hold from Matt’s hair and relaxed, his body limp against the chair. Matt pulled away, letting Edd’s softening cock slip out of his mouth, and wrinkled his nose at the weird taste of the cum. So he spat it out into Edd’s carpet like any sane being.

Edd was too tired to care anyway, he didn’t know why he was so sapped of energy. Matt, on the other hand, looked fine, and even got Edd’s undergarments back from who knows where (but just between you and me, judging from the dampness of them I’m going to assume someone did their business on it).

“Well, next time I’m looking up how to do the proper thing. I think intercourse is what you call it? Anyway, bye Edd! This was an interesting experience!” Matt called out cheerily, hopping out the window with a big smile.

Edd slumped forward onto his keyboard, and decided that the next image he was going to draw was him fucking Matt. Maybe that would hopefully get him laid.

**Author's Note:**

> uwu owo?


End file.
